ארמון קארקאסונה
thumb|350px|ימין|הארמון - עוד תמונות מטה Palazzo Carcassone הוא בנין מגורים. נבנה לקראת סוף המאה ה-15 ברובע היהודי של העיר והיה של משפחת Carcassone הידועה. המשפחה, אשר היה אבי המשפחה היה שר בעיר בעת הכרזת הגירוש של היהודים מהאי. הוא החליט להתנצר ונשאר בעיר. בין מסמכי העיר נמצאנ כתובה של אחד מבניו (אולי קודם ההתנצרות). חקרת איטלקית מצאה כי לא נותרו בעיר צאצאים למשפחה. כנראה השריד היהודי היחידי בעיר. היום ממוקמת באתר מסעדת יוקרה על המבנה - שער הכניסה בנוי מאבנים בצורת מניפה קטלאנית תוכן השלט שהוצב לפני הבניין thumb|350px|ימין| uniche presente delle antiche origini catalane sono il portale con lwnghi conci a ventaglio dovelles che si dipartono da una cornice continua e i resti di tre bifore gotico-catalane archiacute con cortina traforata. alterato nella sua struttura interna l'edifico e vivacizzato nel prospetto dai pannelli decorativi in stile tardo liberty תרגום אוטומטי - נוכחות קטלאנית עתיקה ייחודית נמצאת בפורטל עם אלמנט בניה הכולל אבן ראשה ואבנים יורדות ממנה המהוות מסגרת רציפה ושרידיהם של שלוש מחיצות קטלאנית גותי הצביעו קשתות עם וילון מחורר. שינה במבנה שלה בתוך הבניין ובתשקיף החיה על ידי לוחות דקורטיביים בסגנון ארט נובו מאוחר על הארמון ועוד מקור - Di origini ebraiche come molti dei residenti di un tempo di questa parte dell'antica Alghero, i Carcassona edificarono nel 1400 lo stabile nell'attuale via sant'Erasmo, proprio di fronte all'unica piazzetta che si apre su questa strada ed in quello che era "il quartiere degli ebrei". Il ghetto era ricompreso tra la piazza Duomo ed i bastioni Marco Polo, Pigafetta e Magellano, disponeva di un proprio cimitero e di una sinagoga di discrete dimensioni, ospitata dove oggi sorge la piazzetta Santa Croce, così chiamata perché dopo la cacciata degli ebrei dal Regno di Aragona (1492) l'edificio di culto ebraico venne convertito in chiesa cattolica, appunto con la dedica alla Santa Croce. Nell'edificio della famiglia Carcassona, in buona parte convertitasi al cattolicesimo per evitare l'espulsione, spiccano non solo le vistose decorazioni (foto 6), le cornici delle false finestre (foto 7) che racchiudono due archi acuti accostati, accompagnati da lobature piuttosto elaborate, tutto in perfetto stile aragonese, ma anche il grande portale (foto 5) con l'imponente arcata a tutto sesto, oggi ingresso dell'elegante ristorante "Il vicerè". Nella foto 2 è inoltre rappresentato un interessante dettaglio: si può osservare un blocco di arenaria nel quale è stato scolpito un volto, molto simile a quello presente nella Torre di Garibaldi. ממוצא יהודי כמו רבים מתושבי העבר של חלק זה של Alghero הישן, קרקסון נבנה בשנת 1400 בבניין הנוכחי באמצעות St ארסמוס, ממש מול הכיכר אחת שפותחת על הכביש הזה ובמה זה היה "השכונה של היהודים." הגטו נכלל בין כיכר הדואומו וחומות מרקו פולו, מגלן ופיגאפטה, היה בית קברות משלה ובית הכנסת בגדלים בדידים, ארח היום שבו עומד בכיכר סנטה קרוצ'ה, נקראים כך משום שלאחר גירוש היהודים מארצות אראגון (1492) בניין פולחן יהודי הוסב לכנסייה קתולית, רק עם הקדשה לצלב הקדוש. בבניין של המשפחה קרקסון, הוסב במידה רבה לקתוליות, כדי למנוע גירוש, עומדים לא רק קישוטים ראוותניים (תמונה 6), מסגרות חלונות שווא (תמונה 7) מצרף שתי קשתות פנו, בליווי ולא אונות כל באראגון סגנון המושלם מעובד, אלא גם פורטל הגדול (תמונה 5) עם הקשת העגולה המרשימה, הכניסה של היום של המסעדה האלגנטית "המשנה למלך". בתמונה 2 הוא גם ייצג פרט מעניין: אתה יכול לראות גוש של אבן חול שבו נחצב פנים, ממש כמו אחד במגדל של גריבלדי. * המקור תמונות מהכתבה HPIM1256.JPG HPIM1255.JPG HPIM1258.JPG HPIM1257.JPG גליריית תמונות - 2015 Palazzo Carcassone 07.JPG|פנים המסעדה Palazzo Carcassone 06.JPG|חציבה לא ברורה על הקיר Palazzo Carcassone 03.JPG|התקרה של חדר הכניסה Palazzo Carcassone 02.JPG|החזית מקרוב השימוש הנוכחי: מסעדה באתר ממוקמת מסעדה את שף אירי מפורסם שלא סניפים בכל רחבי אירופה - הכתבה באיטלקית ובאנגלית thumb|650px|מרכז| על משפחת קארקאסונה ראש המשפחה במאה ה-15 היה שר האוצר של המקום. בעת גזירת הגלות על יהודי סרדיניה, בשנת 1492, הוא החליט להתנצר ונשא באלגארו. מן הכתובת ניתן ללמוד שמקורה של המשפחה היהודית הם בקרקסון (אשר בדרום צרפת מפורסמת בשחזור של חומותיה שנעשה במאה התשע עשרה) ובקטלוניה. על העיר קיראו כאן אוצר ישראל כתב: במהלך המאה ה-15 עלתה חשיבותם של יהודי העיר, והקהילה אספה 1,600 דוּקָטים לצורך פיתוח המכרות באי. שני יהודים אחרים מימנו את חיזוק חומות העיר בשנת 1423. ב-1467 מונה משה די קרקאסוני על ידי המשנה למלך לממונה הראשי על "בית המשפטים" (מקור: אוצר ישראל עמוד 287) של העיר. יחד עם אחיו, נינו קרקאסוני, עסק במתן הלוואות ששימשו לבניית אוניות מלחמה ואספקה לצבא. שמואל קרקאסוני ויעקב הכהן היו ראשי הקהילה, ובנו את בית הכנסת הגדול בשנת 1454. לפי סברה אחת בני משפחת קרקאסוני, אשר לא רצו לאבד את ממונם, המירו את דתם עת גורשו יהודי סרדיניה ב-1492. כתובה מאלגרו [thumb|650px|מרכז| Created: between 1300 and 1499 - [http://dl.wdl.org/4175.png המקור המקור]] This ketubah, a marriage contract in Hebrew between two individuals identified as Shelomò, son of Zare of Carcassona and Bella di Merwanha, is a rare testimony to the Jewish presence in Sardinia, and specifically in Alghero on the northwestern coast of the island. In the second half of the 14th century, Alghero became the center of the Jewish community in Logudoro, a region in central-northern Sardinia. Jews enjoyed special privileges in Sardinia until the Inquisition and their expulsion in 1492, which was decreed by the ruler of Sardinia, Ferdinand II of Aragon (1452–1516), also known as Ferdinand the Catholic. Forced to leave their homes and communities, they took with them all of the records and objects that could attest to their once flourishing presence. This fragmentary document in the library of the University of Sassari was preserved in the binding of a book. Contracts; Ketubah; Marriage (Jewish law); Prenuptial agreements היש אנוסים בסרדיניה החוקרת Cecilia Tasca מאוניברסיטת קליארי סבורה, לאור מסמכים שנמצאו[ שרבים מן היהודים המירו דתם והשתלבו באוכלוסיית האי. אשר למשפחת Carcassona, היא מצאה ברישומים את פרטי הבנים[ כולל הכתובה לעיל, וכן שמות נכדים אחדים. אבל ליותר מזה היא לא הגיע. קטגוריה:אלגרו קטגוריה:יהדות סרדיניה